Move along
by Shades of amber
Summary: She was always the burnt one in the end. But now Stefan was promising to stay with her and help her through everything basically. VickiStefan. -complete-


Vicki was yanked away from Jeremy forcefully. She growled angrily towards the intruder. But her clouded judgment clear suddenly. She looked at Jeremy fearfully.

She was ready to kill him. Her eyes darted over to Stefan, who was the one that tore her away from Jeremy. She saw the look in his eye. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt him, please don't kill me!" she exclaimed brokenly.

She felt tears build in her eyes, and they started to slowly roll down her cheeks. Stefan felt a sense of pity for the young vampire. Now he understood what Lexi felt when she found him in his newborn ripper state.

"Come on," Stefan said easily, holding a hand out to help her up. She grabbed it and pulled herself up. She looked over and saw Jeremy was now being comforted by Elena.

Vicki felt extreme jealousy towards Elena. She sometimes wish she was a good big sister to Matt like Elena was to Jeremy. But Vicki couldn't do anything about it, Matt had soon became the oldest sibling, taking care of Vicki.

All of her regret and sadness hit her full force. "God I don't wanna be like this," Vicki cried out to no one in particular. Stefan kept quiet and just watched her go through it, and try her best to deal with it on her own at the moment.

But he knew that he'd have to help her in the end. He was fully prepared for it.

They stopped in the foyer of the boarding house. Stefan gently forced Vicki to look him in the eye. "Shh, everything will be ok. You just need to let me help you," Stefan said lowly, offering the best comfort he could offer at the moment.

Vicki surprisingly nodded ok. Usually she wouldn't have gone along with it, but now she realized what a danger she was at the moment. And she had to get control of it, so she didn't hurt the ones that actually loved her.

"Ok good. I'll help you," he promised. She nodded thankfully. "You'll stay with me?" Vicki asked in pure surprise. Throughout her whole life, people always left her, that's how she learned not to get to attached. But most of the time it was unconscious and she was always the burnt one in the end.

But now Stefan was promising to stay with her and help her through everything basically. "Yes," he deadpanned truthfully.

Vicki felt happiness pass through her. "Thank you," she uttered lowly.

Stefan smiled back and nodded his welcome. "You're not in this alone ok, remember that," he reminded her. She nodded, "ok."

Stefan had helped Vicki and got her on to the animal-diet along with him. Lexi came back to town soon after that. "You've really done well Stefan," Lexi complimented.

"Thanks," Stefan smiled. "Now you understand how I felt when I found you before, and how I couldn't just let you suffer," Lexi said gravely the next moment. Stefan nodded meekly in agreement.

"Good, and she seems to worship you," Lexi smirked. "I do not worship him!" Vicki protested loudly from the next room. She came in defiantly. "Someone's a snooper," Stefan teased. Vicki couldn't help but chortle.

"I'm sorry, it's hard not to listen with this super hearing I have now," Vicki shrugged. "It's ok," Lexi assured happily. Vicki nodded towards Lexi, and turned to Stefan.

"Happy birthday," Vicki smiled. Stefan was surprised that she actually knew it was his birthday. "Thanks," Stefan replied incredulous.

She suddenly leant forward and hugged him. "Thank you for everything," she thanked him lowly.

Stefan was dumbfounded at the moment. But he hugged her back. Lexi watched the scene and couldn't help but chortle to herself.

_**Song: Move along by All-american Rejects**_

_A certain person requested me to write for some certain pairings that she liked. And I chose from the list and found Vicki/Stefan seemed the most interesting pairing. I came up with this, and it felt sort of awkward. But I got into it, and have to say, there is a possibility for more Stefan/Vicki to come. But anyway hope you enjoyed it. _


End file.
